


alone is a lonely way to be

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Boyfriends, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Baekhyun can't be as open as he'd like, thinking thoughts that spin him down a spiral of darkness.





	alone is a lonely way to be

Baekhyun sprawls out over his bed, kicking a foot idly in the air while watching Chanyeol get dressed. “Black again? Going to a funeral?” His closet is full with just his own vibrant clothes; adding some of Chanyeol's meant a lot of articles draped over the chair or hung on the door or even just dropped on the ground. There's a pile of dirty laundry creeping dangerously close to a clean pile.

Chanyeol looks at his outfit and frowns. Pouts, really, but he'd deny it. “What’s wrong with it? It’s classic. Slimming and fashionable.”

“As if you need to look any slimmer!” Baekhyun laughs and pushes himself to sit up on his calves. “Turn sideways as it is, and you all but disappear. Plus,” he adds with a look over his shoulder, squinting in the sunlight, “it's _summer_. Dark clothes absorb heat.”

“Maybe so, but you can’t argue with fashion.”

“Sure I can.” Baekhyun spread his hands. “White after Labor Day.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not American, then.” 

"I could be!" He laughs at his boyfriend's disbelieving look. "Don't diss my English!” He bites his lip, watching his boyfriend silently for a moment. “Would you come with me?"

Chanyeol's distracted with finding a pair of matching socks. He doesn't remember so many shades of black but finds a couple that look close enough. "Where?"

"America."

"Sure. I have some holiday time coming up." Chanyeol drags a leather jacket off the back of a chair, pulling some pants and underwear with it that fall to the floor. He watches them and shrugs, ignoring the added mess. Zipping the jacket partway, he pats his pockets and looks around once more to be sure he has everything. Baekhyun dangles the keys to Chanyeol's motorcycle from a finger, holding them behind his back when his boyfriend reaches for them.

"I didn't mean—” He sighs, relaxing his arm and allowing Chanyeol to snatch his keys. “Nevermind."

"What...?” Sometimes, Chanyeol is painfully astute. “Baek, what? Tell me."

"It was a dumb idea. Forget it." The relaxed atmosphere quickly fades, tense with apprehension and a little fear.

“Do you... Do you _want_ to go to America?”

Baekhyun lifts a shoulder and looks out the window again. The weatherman predicted rain in that morning's forecast; it's still clear and sunny. “I only want to be wherever you are.”

Chanyeol knows some people in the United States who could watch over Baekyhun while Chanyeol takes care of things at home, but the separation would definitely eat at them both, and they know it. Chanyeol feels better having Baekhyun close by, and Baehyun feels better being near Chanyeol. They can keep one another alive much easier that way.

The young boss bites his lip and nods, no less worried but willing to let the topic drop for the time being. Finding his metal knuckles beneath a discarded shirt, he slips it into a pocket and offers a short wave. “Be back in a bit.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun sits back on his heels, stands on the bed, nearly falling over, and wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck to pull him into a kiss. “Don’t think you can leave without that.”

Chanyeol smiles and kisses him again, squeezing his waist. “My lucky charm.” He reluctantly removes Baekhyun’s arms and lets his thumbs caress Baekhyun's knuckles. “I should be back tonight.”

Baekhyun nods and watches him leave, not seeing him out but watching his motorcycle roar out of the underground parking lot and weave seamlessly into traffic. 

_What if you don’t come back?_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **black**.


End file.
